happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Foods and Beverages
This is a list of every food and any kind of a dish appearing in the Happy Tree Friends world. Baked Goods Flour/Dough-based foods that can be prepared with heat. Baguette A long, narrow loaf of French bread. Giggles walks out of the market holding one in See What Develops. Balloonhat.png Nomorehat.png Bread A staple food made from baked dough. Splendid is seen baking bread in Better Off Bread. Sniffles is eating some bread while he reads a book in A Hard Act to Swallow. A piece of bread can be seen in a toaster in Dunce Upon a Time. Lumpy eats a moldy piece of bread for breakfast in Aw, Shucks!. Sniffles is seen with bread with jam spread across it in Tongue in Cheek. Better_Off_Bread.jpg BoffB51.png|It burnt. Swallow.jpg Swallow_6.jpg Hidinginthetoaster.png Bready.png Breadjam2.png Buns A bread roll of various shapes and flavorings. Some hot dog buns can be seen without any hot dogs in Chew Said a Mouthful. A bun is served on Lammy's plate as prison food in A Bit of a Pickle. The Mole is seen loading buns into a van and are what Lifty and Shifty are trying to steal in Buns of Steal. Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_11.49.12_AM.png S3E13_ABOAP59.png S4E3_Bunnybun.png S4E3_Buns_of_Steal_23.png Cake A baked good served at characters' birthday parties and throughout the show, it usually has icing. Lumpy is in charge of baking the cake for Petunia's birthday in You're Bakin' Me Crazy. A cake is served at a birthday party in I Get a Trick Out of You. Flaky bakes a cake for Flippy's birthday in Party Animal. Lumpy makes a carrot cake for Cuddles' birthday in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow YoureBakingMeCrazy.jpg|Bloody cake, my favorite. SweetCake.png|Yummy. Surprise.jpg Lumpy_going_downtownZ.png Cookies A flat, sweet baked good, in which chocolate chip cookies are specifically the most recurring type in the show. Petunia and Giggles have pink cookies at their tea party in Stayin' Alive. Giggles sells cookies as a girl scout in You're Bakin' Me Crazy. The Ants steal Sniffles' cookies in Suck It Up. Flippy is fast asleep with a plate of Christmas cookies in Easy For You to Sleigh. Sniffles is about to eat some cookies and milk in Blast From the Past. Lumpy is seen with numerous plates of cookies for the animals in Junk in the Trunk. The City Monster bakes cookies at the end of Cubtron Z. The Mole prepares cookies and milk in No Time Like the Present. Sniffles dreams about placing cookies in an oven in Dream Job. Splendid eats a gingerbread cookie in Just Be Claus, in the same episode Petunia prepares milk and cookies for Santa. Sa_yummy.png 583px-Picture1.png SU13.png SU34.png ETS104.png HTF_Moments_-_Sniffles_build_his_time_machine_(TV_S01_E08.1)_3.png STV1E12.3_Cat_on_his_head.png Monstercookies.png S3E23 11.png S3E23_NTP20.png S4E9_Putting_The_Cookies_In_The_Oven.png JBC_Cookie.png JBC_cookies_and_milk.png Pancakes A flat cake of batter, usually fried in a pan and served with syrup and butter on top. Giggles and Petunia order these at a diner in Ipso Fatso. Nutty is served pancakes and syrup in Concrete Solution. Petunia is making pancakes in Who's to Flame?. A stack of pancakes is served with the large breakfast Lumpy prepared in Aw, Shucks!. IF61.png Aohfuhdruhdrudr.png Pancakeshapes.png Steakandeggs.png Toast Bread browned on both sides by exposure to heat. Toast is first seen in Dunce Upon a Time, when Lumpy pushes bread into a toaster and electrocutes it three times. Flaky_toast.png|I wonder what blood on toast tastes like. Waffle A waffle as a grid-patterned pancake-like food. Nutty serves his chocolate wife a waffle breakfast in A Sucker for Love Part 2. Asfl_breakfast.png Condiments Fluids used to make food taste better. Lifty and Shifty have a bottle of an unknown condiment in Meat Me for Lunch. Butter An edible fatty dairy product first seen on Giggles' pancakes in Ipso Fatso. Nutty has butter on his pancakes in Concrete Solution. Disco Bear deep fries a stick of butter and eats it whole in A Change of Heart. Nutty has butter spread on a waffle in A Sucker for Love Part 2. Giggles' skin is melted by hot butter in Butter Me Up. Stickofbutter.png Heartattackonastick.png Buttercovered.png Ketchup A tomato based condiment that is first seen in Flippin' Burgers when Cuddles squirts some on Giggles. Mime asks for ketchup on his hot dog in Chew Said a Mouthful. A bottle of ketchup can be seen in a fridge in Home Is Where the Hurt Is and All In Vein. Indexliftyshifty.jpg|It could be ketchup, then again it could be jam. FB3.png HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Hot-Dog_Vendor_(TV_S01_E08.2)_2.png HWH78.png S3E21 AinV3.png Mayonnaise A thick, creamy condiment made from beaten egg yolks. A jar of mayo can be seen in a fridge in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. HWH79.png Mustard A tangy condiment made from mustard seeds. It is first seen in Flippin' Burgers. Mustard can also be seen on hot dogs in And the Kitchen Sink and Ipso Fatso. A mustard container can be seen in Chew Said a Mouthful. A bottle of mustard can be seen in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Fb_mustard.png Csamf_mustard.png Spilled_mustard.png|Spilled mustard. Mustard_hiwthi.png Syrup A thick condiment made from a solution of sugar in water. Seen on Petunia's pancakes in Ipso Fatso. Nutty douses his pancakes in syrup in Concrete Solution. Nutty has syrup spread on a waffle in A Sucker for Love Part 2. To_much_syrup_-_Edited.png|Admit it, you did this as a child. Asfl_syrup.png Dairy Anything containing or made of milk. Cheese A food made from pressed curds of milk. Lumpy is seen trying to get some from bear traps in It's a Snap. Lumpy uses cheese on a mousetrap for Giggles in Dunce Upon a Time. Cuddles feeds his pet mouse cheese in Junk in the Trunk. Sniffles has cheese at his picnic in Tongue in Cheek. Flaky hallucinates Flippy pulling out a smelly piece of cheese in Without a Hitch. In By The Seat Of Your Pants, Lumpy prepares cheese for himself and Flippy. Lotsofcheese.png Mousetrapcheese.png STV1E12.3_Cuddles_Mouse.png Swisscheese.png S3E10_OMG_CHEESE.png S3E24_Peeler.png Ice Cream A sweet dairy treat that is often served by Cro-Marmot in his ice cream truck. Cuddles gets some in Sweet Ride and Pop in Water Way to Go. Giggles is seen drowning her sadness in ice cream in Blind Date when her date failed to show up. Nutty gets an ice cream from Cro-Marmot in Wipe Out!. Petunia gets an ice cream at the zoo. In The Carpal Tunnel of Love The Mole is an ice cream vendor. Nutty has a purple ice cream in Swelter Skelter. Nutty hops to some ice cream in his TV starring pop-up. Yummybear.png Icecream.jpg Ice_Cream_Binge.jpg Fatz_ice_cream.png TCTofL80.png S3E11_Nuttypassesby.png Nutty%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif Drinks Drinks are any type of liquid substance intended for human consumption and satisfies one's thirst. Beer An alcoholic beverage usually made from malted cereal grain. Lumpy has a cooler of beer, which he dumps in the lake in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Cuddles and Giggles are served an ice cream float in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, the drink is likely beer seeing as how the drink is foaming. Pop shares some beer with Officer Lumpy and Disco Bear in A Vicious Cycle. Flippy and Toothy have cans of beer in New Season Teaser. Icecoldbeer.png Dumpingbeer.png TCTofL85.png S4E5_AVC_Pop.png S4E5_Doesnotapprove.png Champagne A sparkling wine produced from grapes. Flippy is seen with a bottle of champagne during his date with Giggles in ''On My Mind''. LBE4 It's Time To Celebrate.png Cocktail Drink A cocktail is a beverage that contains two or more ingredients if at least one of those ingredients contains alcohol. Toothy is seen with one in Idol Curiosity. Tropicaldrink.png Coconut Juice/Water Water/juice found in coconuts. Toothy is seen drinking some in Snow Place to Go. Coconutdrink2.png Coffee A hot drink used to keep one active, due to the caffeine in the drink. Lumpy drinks coffee in Stealing the Spotlight and Ipso Fatso. In both instances he does a spit take. Handy orders a coffee in Concrete Solution. Nutty somehow uses multi-colored jellybeans to make brown coffee in Chew Said a Mouthful. Lumpy serves a cup of coffee to his ear of corn in Aw, Shucks!. Sniffles pours himself some coffee in Tongue in Cheek, which he later had spilled on his tongue. Cuddles' face gets scalded with hot coffee in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Lammy has a cup of coffee in The Chokes on You. Lumpy can be seen with a mug of coffee in You're Kraken Me Up. He also has one in his lunchbox in All Work and No Play. 8STS.png 9STS.png|And spit take. Wheelchair.png Spittake.png|Another spit take. Audhfuhfuhfg.png Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_11.16.01_AM.png Spittake.jpeg|Sheesh, can anyone besides Handy hold there coffee? Steakandeggs.png Coffeetongue.png|...another spill... STV1E13.1_Waste_of_coffee.png| STV1E13.1_HTGT57.png S3E16 Flaky.png S4E1_KMUP33.png S4E2_All_Work_Lumpy_eating.png Ice Cream Float A beverage that consists of ice cream and soda or carbonated water. Cuddles and Giggles are served an ice cream float in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Disco Bear also sips from one in YouTube 101: Subscriptions. TCTofL87.png Dbchan.png Juice Petunia is seen drinking cherry juice in Happy Trails Pt. 1. A carton of juice can be seen in a cooler in Water Way to Go. Giggles and Petunia are both seen with orange juice in Ipso Fatso. A glass of orange juice, which is served to nobody, is seen in Concrete Solution. Lumpy makes juice out of an apple by blending it in Chew Said a Mouthful. S1E27_Drinking_Petunia.png Water_6.jpg IF61.png Food.png Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_11.34.50_AM.png Lemonade A drink made from squeezed lemons. Lumpy appears to be drinking lemonade as he relaxes on a snowy hill in Snow What? That's What!. The entire episode of Eyes Cold Lemonade revolves around lemons and lemonade. Shifty and Lumpy are seen drinking some lemonade from Giggles and Petunia's lemonade stand in Gems the Breaks. Cuddles may have been drinking pink lemonade in A Sight for Sore Eyes based on the color. Lifty, Shifty, and Cro-Marmot can all be seen with frozen lemonade in Swelter Skelter. Lammy serves lemonade to her friends in Royal Flush. Lumpyonvacation.png ECL3.png 2ndGTB62.png Pinkdrink.png|Cuddles with pink lemonade. S3E11_SwSk10.png S3E17 Picklesandwich.png Milk A white dairy fluid first seen in Lifty and Shifty's fridge in Meat Me for Lunch, it is however spilled. Lifty and Shifty milk The Cow in order to decrease to the weight in the hot-air balloon. Sniffles accidentally breaks a glass of milk in Blast From the Past. Lumpy has numerous cups of milk for the animals in Junk in the Trunk. Lumpy is a milkman in Nutty's imagination in A Sucker for Love Part 2. Giggles appears on a milk carton in All In Vein. Cub drinks milk from a baby bottle in Bottled Up Inside, You're Kraken Me Up, and A Handy Nanny. Pop gives Cub a bottle of milk in Cubtron Z. The Mole prepares milk with cookies in No Time Like the Present. Petunia prepares milk and cookies for Santa in Just Be Claus. Empty.jpg|Spilled milk. No point crying over it. Mit21.png|Dumping the milk out. Mit23.png Milkandcookies.png STV1E8.1_The_Floor_5.png|What is with these characters in spilling milk? S3E4_Here%27s_your_milk.png S3E4_Chocolate_milk.png|Chocolate milk. S3E21 Milk Carton.png S3E22 Cub.png S3E23 9.png AHN_Boiled_Water.png JBC_cookies_and_milk.png Punch Nutty is in charge of providing the punch at Flippy's party though he places to much sugar in it. Cuddles has punch at his birthday in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. STV1E2.1_Delicious.png STV1E13.1_Party_set.png Slushie Nutty chugs down a large amount of it at a convenience store. IY17.png Soda A caffeinated drink often drunk by the characters. Handy drinks a soda after failing to get a strike in bowling in the episode Spare Me. Cuddles and Giggles are drinking soda in Flippin' Burgers. Cub attempts to open a soda can in Water Way to Go. Lumpy has two sodas in Keepin' it Reel, Mime also drinks an invisible soda. Disco Bear has a bottle of soda when he's eating meat in a meat locker in Ipso Fatso. Nutty uses soda as mouthwash in Chew Said a Mouthful and later throws soda cans off a hot dog cart. Petunia and Lumpy drink soda from a vending machine in Wingin' It. Cuddles drinks bottles of soda in Easy Comb, Easy Go. In False Alarm, Nutty has several cans of soda strewn around his room. Mime has a cup of soda at the theaters in Take Your Seat and Tunnel Vision. Handydrinking.png FB10.png Pop_tries_to_open_can_-_Edited.png Water_11.jpg My_bad.png Burp-0.png 547081.jpg Topfacingtowards.png WI24.png WI40.png Drinking.png Videogameobsession.png Takeyourseat.png Tunnelvision.png Tea A hot drink being served at Giggles and Petunia's tea party in Stayin' Alive. Flippy has a tea party with penguins in Double Whammy Part I. Lumpy appears to be drinking cool lemon tea in Peas in a Pod, based on the brownish-orange color. Lammy and Mr. Pickels have tea at their tea party. Buddhist Monkey learned how to brew his own tea with heat from his hands in Three Courses of Death. SA_TEA.png SA_crash_.png STV1E13.2_Flippy%27s_Dream_2.png STV1E13.2_Gargling.png S3E6_InAPod67.png S3E13_Oh,_Yes_please!.png TCOD28.png Water A colorless, odorless, and tasteless liquid often referred to as H2O. A bottled water is seen in Pop and Cub's cooler in Water Way to Go. Disco Bear drinks water from a bottle while exercising in Ipso Fatso. In Concrete Solution, Nutty downs a cup of water after eating cement. Lumpy uses up all of the drinking water by splashing it in his face while he shaves in Take a Hike. The Mole attempts to get a cup of water in See What Develops. In I've Got You Under My Skin, Sniffles and Lumpy give an injured Giggles a cup of water. Russell's body gets forced into a large water bottle in Bottled Up Inside. Toothy has a cup of water, which turns yellow when fertilizer falls in it. The City Monster feeds Cub water from the top of a water tower in Cubtron Z. Water_6.jpg Drink.png Cup_of_water.png Canteenwater.png Devel_5.jpg Under_38.jpg S3E22_Russell.png S3E22 Cupofblood.png|That should be water, but it's actually blood. AIT_Box_falls.png Wine The Mole and Lumpy have some on their date in Blind Date. Date_16.jpg Fruit Fruit is another edible plant that is also grown and consumed when ripe. An unknown fruit can be seen in the cooler in Water Way to Go. Apple A round fruit that grows from apple trees. Sniffles is in charge of the apple bobbing in Party Animal. Apples can be seen in a bowl in Ipso Fatso. Lumpy blends an apple to satisfy Nutty's hunger in Chew Said a Mouthful. In Tongue in Cheek, The Ants torture Sniffles by having him bite an apple with shards of glass in it. Apples can be seen at a fruit stand in Double Whammy Part I. An apple core can be seen on a table in The Mole's house in Can't Stop Coffin. Mime cuts an apple for Cro-Marmot in Brake the Cycle. An apple core can be seen in Lumpy's fridge in All In Vein. Sniffles uses a formula to make an apple grow in his Smoochie. Apples.png IF54.png Apple.png Razors.png STV1E13.2_The_fruit_market.png S3E2_The_blood_apple.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Mime.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 1.png|An apple on the book. S3E21 Giggle shocked face.png SciSmI16.png Banana A long curved fruit that is known for the peel it leaves behind. A few can be seen in a bowl in Ipso Fatso, one of which is eaten by Disco Bear. Lumpy is instructed with picking up a banana peel in Ski Patrol. A couple of banana peels can be seen in Who's to Flame? in the trash boat. Five banana peels can be seen in Cuddles' garbage in A Hole Lotta Love. A banana peel can be seen on Giggles' head in Blast From the Past. Bananas can be seen at a fruit stand in Double Whammy Part I. He%27ll_slip_and_fall_on_this_banana_peel.png IF60.png Russellseesthecopter.png HTF_Moments_-_Mime_run_for_his_live_(TV_S01_E07.2)_9.png Bananahead.png STV1E13.2_The_fruit_market.png Cantaloupe A small round melon with ribbed skin and orange flesh. Cantaloupes can be seen at a fruit stand in Double Whammy Part I. STV1E13.2_The_fruit_market.png Cherry A small round fruit that can be seen in a bowl in Ipso Fatso ''and as juice being drunk by Petunia in Happy Trails. Cherries.png cherry_juice.png|Cherry juice Coconut The large, oval, brown seed of a tropical palm. Toothy is drinking from one in ''Snow Place to Go. In the same episode, Russell stands next to a coconut tree. A spiky coconut cracks Flaky's head open in Wipe Out!. Coconutdrink2.png HTF_Moments_-_Russell_run_out_from_orca_(TV_S01_E06.1)_8.png Wp_late_reaction.png Grapes A berry, typically green (classified as white), purple, red, or black, growing in clusters on a grapevine, eaten as fruit. Sniffles is seen with yellow grapes in Tongue in Cheek. Petunia has purple grapes splattered all over her body in Camp Pokeneyeout. Antwithgrape.png S4E8_Camp12.png Lemon A bitter citrus fruit that can be used to make lemonade. It is first used by the Ants in order to torture Sniffles in Crazy Ant-ics. A lot of lemons can be seen on Giggles and Petunia's lemonade stand in Eyes Cold Lemonade. A slice of lemon can be seen on glasses in Snow What? That's What!, Peas in a Pod, and Royal Flush. S1E4_Crazyantics_Ants_lemon_on_tounge.PNG|Ouch. Lumpyonvacation.png ECL10.png ECL22.png|When live gives u lemons...make some lemonade... S3E6_InAPod40.png S3E17_Picklesandwich.png Mr. Pickels A pickle is a small cucumber that's made by soaking vegetables in brine or vinegar. Mr. Pickels, as the name implies, is a pickle who Lammy carries around everywhere she goes. It's unknown as to whether or not he is a regular pickle or a sentient creature. S3E13_ABOAP60.png|Conscious. S3E13_ABOAP2.png|Plain pickle. S3E21 Dead Mr. Pickels.png|Bitten. Olive A small oval fruit with a hard pit and bitter flesh. In Every Litter Bit Hurts, Lumpy isn't able to grab an olive out of its jar, so he cuts an entire tree down in order to make a toothpick to jab one olive. Two jars of olives can be seen in the fridge in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Lammy serves sandwiches to her friends with olives on top in Royal Flush. Olivetoothpick.png Bayfeyfyesa.png HWH79.png Screenshot_2017-08-03_at_12.51.10_PM.png Orange A round juicy citrus fruit. Some oranges can be seen at Mime and Cro-Marmot's picnic in Brake the Cycle. S3E18_Brake_the_Cycle_Mime_and_Cro-Marmot.png Pear A fruit that is narrow at the stalk and gets wider toward the base. Four pears can be seen in Cuddles' garbage in A Hole Lotta Love. Giggles has a pear wit her groceries in See What Develops. The Mole makes the mistake of placing a pear in the place of light bulb on a lamp causing an explosion that kills him in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Litteredlawn.png See_pear.png Pearlamp.png Pineapple A tangy fruit that can be seen buried in the dirt in Crazy Ant-ics. Pineapples can be seen at a fruit stand in Double Whammy Part I. Ca_pine.png STV1E13.2_The_fruit_market.png Prehistoric Fruit Two prehistoric fruits can be seen in Blast From the Past. One of which looks like a prehistoric pineapple while the other may be a prehistoric coconut. Pumpkin A large fruit that is always used in October for Halloween. Numerous pumpkins, as jack-o-lanterns, are strewn around the neighborhood in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. The Mole has numerous jack-o-lanterns with crudely carved faces in his house in the same episode and Can't Stop Coffin. OOSOOMZ_(4).png Molehill.png Jackofailures.png OOSOOMZ_(28).png S3E2_Fridge.png Tomato A red fruit often mistaken for a vegetable. A slice of tomato with some lettuce is served to Disco Bear in A Change of Heart. Handy is shown with a dropped tomato in Aw, Shucks! Salad.png Aw_shucks_handy.PNG Watermelon A watermelon slice can be seen buried in the dirt in Crazy Ant-ics. In Ipso Fatso, a watermelon stand can be seen at the end of the episode. Ca_melon.png HTF_Moments_-_Mole_mistake_DB_head_with_melon_(TV_S01_E02.2)_1.png Fried Food Frying is the cooking of food in oil or another fat. Doughnuts A doughnut or donut is a type of fried dough confectionery or dessert food. Lumpy and The Mole work together to make and serve donuts in The Chokes on You. S3E16 3.png S3E16 15.png S3E16_Lammychoke.png Fries A food made from skinned potatoes. In Flippin' Burgers, Cuddles and Giggles are seen with a basket of fries, Fliqpy eats a fry at the end of the episode. FB11.png Flippyfry.png Grains/Legumes Grains is food made from wheat, oats, rice, barley, cornmeal, or other cereal grains. Beans Edible kidney-shaped seeds. In Snow Place to Go, the characters attempt to open a can of beans in order to avoid starving to death. In Dunce Upon a Time, Nutty eats some magic beans, which grow from his stomach into a beanstalk. Lumpy ate a numerous amount of beans in A Hole Lotta Love. A can of beans can be seen in Nutty's house in False Alarm. Canofbeans.png Unsatisfied_nu.png Beans.png Fl_beans.png Cereal In Concrete Solution, Nutty drops only a single piece of cereal in a bowl before dumping cement in the same bowl. Crackers A dry thin crispy baked bread product that may be leavened or unleavened. Nutty places his remaining eyeball in between two crackers at the ending on Camp Pokeneyeout. S4E8_Camp_Nutty_without_eyes.png Nachos A dish of tortilla chips. Pop shares a bowl of nachos with Officer Disco Bear and Lumpy. Lumpy is later seen eating nachos out of Disco Bear's head. S4E5_Lumpy,_Pop_and_Disco_Bear.png S4E5_Investigation.png Noodles A strip, ring, or tube of pasta or a similar dough, typically made with egg. In False Alarm, Nutty has eaten several cups of noodles. Videogameobsession.png Popcorn The characters can be seen with popcorn at the theaters in Keepin' it Reel, YouTube Copyright School, Happy New Year, Moppin Up, Pop & Corn, and Butter Me Up. There is a popcorn machine in Bite Sized and Cheesy Does It. When Pop eats a corn and his chest lit on fire, the kernels in his body turn into popcorn. Smoochie. A dead Lumpy and The Mole have popcorn at the drive-in theater in Blind Date. Russell sells popcorn in Aw, Shucks!. In the same episode, Lumpy's ear of corn has it's kernels pop into giant pieces of popcorn when it's overheated. KitR7.png KitR8.png Poppedpop.png Hqdefaultblind.jpg Russell_cart.png Tasteofpopcorn.png YTCS6.png Moppin_up.png Cheeks.png Meat and Fats Meat is any type of animal flesh that is cooked and eaten. It can be served in sandwiches. Ants At least in Sniffles' case, they are his favorite kind of food though he always fails to eat them, with only one exception. Bacon Cured meat from the sides and belly of a pig. Giggles and Petunia both order bacon in Ipso Fatso. Handy orders bacon with eggs in Concrete Solution. Pop also cooks bacon and eggs for Cub in Read 'em and Weep, and Disco Bear eats the dish in A Change of Heart and Put Your Back Into It. Bacon is one of the foods seen with the large breakfast prepared by Lumpy in Aw, Shucks!. IF64.png Cs_bacon.png S3E1_Bacon_eggs.png Baconstache.png Steakandeggs.png S4E6_PYB_Very_painful.png Beef Flesh of a cattle. Disco Bear attempts to loose weight by punching racks of beef in a meat locker in Ipso Fatso. Here they come.png Bologna A large smoked, seasoned sausage made of various meats. Lammy is served two square slices of bologna as prison food in A Bit of a Pickle. S3E13_ABOAP59.png Chicken The flesh of a chicken. A frozen chicken can be seen in Pop's freezer in And the Kitchen Sink. Disco Bear eats chicken drumsticks with his eggs and bacon in A Change of Heart. Russell feeds a drumstick to his piranha in Something Fishy. A drumstick can be seen on the bleachers after Fliqpy kills the characters sitting around him in By The Seat Of Your Pants. ATKS_Freezer_.png Njnjnj.jpg HTF_Moments_-_Disco_Bear_eat_dinner_(TV_S01_E07.1)_12.png Btsoyp_drumstick.png Corn Dog A sausage dipped in batter and then deep fried. Flaky is shown to enjoy corn dogs in The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Double Whammy Part I. File:WTracks12.png|Corn dogs can be purple apparently. File:STV1E13.2_Scared_corndog.png Eggs An organic vessel laid by birds, reptiles, amphibians, and fish. Flaky uses eggs to bake a cake in Party Animal. Petunia has eggs on her plate in Ipso Fatso. Handy orders eggs with his bacon in Concrete Solution. Mime can be seen cooking imaginary eggs in Easy For You to Sleigh. A combo dish with eggs is also seen in A Change of Heart, Read 'em and Weep, and Put Your Back Into It. Eggs are one of the foods served with the large breakfast prepared by Lumpy in Aw, Shucks!. A chicken truck holds several chickens (and Lumpy) who lay eggs. Cuddles carries a basket of Easter eggs in Just Be Clause. Toothy's entire Smoochie revolves around eggs. PA2.png Ipso_fatso_eggs.png CS_eggs.png ETS62.png|That's right, invisible eggs. Beasketface.jpg Steakandeggs.png STV1E13.3_Chicken_moose.png S3E1_Bacon_eggs.png S4E6_PYB_Very_painful.png BJC_DEJU_VU.png Eggs.png Eww.png Ham Meat from the upper part of a pig's leg. First seen being stolen from Lumpy's butchers shop in Meat Me for Lunch. Lifty and Shifty steal ham in And the Kitchen Sink. Mmfl_ham.png Oh_no...!.PNG Heart Cro-Marmot's butcher shop sells animals hearts as seen in A Change of Heart. It's unknown whether the heart Lumpy bought belonged to a pig or cow. Meats.png Hot Dog A food with a sausage in between a hot dog bun. Disco Bear eats a hot dog in Ipso Fatso. The Mole also works as a hot dog vendor in Chew Said a Mouthful, but accidentally kills his customer Mime as Nutty runs off with his cart. Hot dogs are also briefly referenced in And the Kitchen Sink. IF124.png Hot_dog.png|Hot dogs smell a lot like boiled cubs. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Hot-Dog_Vendor_(TV_S01_E08.2)_1.png Kebab A dish of pieces of meat, fish, or vegetables roasted or grilled on a skewer or spit. Pop gets a kebab impaled in his eye when he tries to bite it in his Smoochie. BBQSmK4.png Ribs A cut of ribs from any animal that is roasted. First seen stolen from Lumpy's butcher shop in Meat Me for Lunch. Lumpy buys some ribs from a butcher shop in A Change of Heart. Mmfl_ribs.png Meat.png Sausage A cylindrical meat product that is made of grounded meat with different spices. It is usually served at the butchery. First seen being stolen from Lumpy's butchery in Meat Me for Lunch. Disco Bear uses a string of sausages as a jump rope in Ipso Fatso. Large sausages can be seen in the butcher shop in A Change of Heart. Lumpy later buys some in the same episode. Pop for some reason had sausages in his bag of Christmas toys in Clause For Concern. A sausage can be seen on the bleachers after Fliqpy kills the audience in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Some sausages can be seen in an explosion in Dream Job. Lifty and Shifty fight over sausages in there TV starring pop-up. Hotdog.jpg Grossy.jpg IF123.png Meats.png|Large sausages. Sausages.png Lifty_and_Shifty%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif S3E15 Pop and The Dog.png S3E24_Happy_Fliqpy.png S4E9_The_Explosion.png Seafood A subcategory of meat that consists of fish and shellfish. Russell loves seafood as he is seen eating a clam in his season 1 starring pop-up. In Whose Line Is It Anyway?, Russell eats mussels out of a bucket. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Russell drives a truck filled with fish. Russell%27s_Season_1_Intro.gif Imagesrussellwhose.jpg CashYourLife.png STV1E13.1_Fish_truck.png STV1E13.1_RIP_FISHY.png Spam Spam is a brand of canned cooked meat. Lumpy is advertised on a can of spam at the end of All In Vein. S3E21 Lumpy spam.png Steak A slab of meat cut along the meat fibers of an animal. Different variations exist, including a T-bone steak version which can be seen in And the Kitchen Sink. Steaks are first seen in Meat Me for Lunch which Lifty and Shifty stole from a bakery. Some large steaks can be seen at the butcher shop in A Change of Heart, Lumpy would later purchase a T-bone steak and a regular steak. A steak can be seen floating in the flooded store in See What Develops. A steak is served with a large breakfast prepared by Lumpy in Aw, Shucks!. Imagesliftyshiftyme.jpg Coldbath.png|T-bone steaks. Oh_no...!.PNG| More T-bone steaks. Meats.png|Widest steaks I've ever seen. Steak.png T-bone_Steak.png Deathbydrowing.png Steakandeggs.png Turkey Lumpy prepares a Christmas turkey for dinner in Kringle Feast. Pop accidentally burns a turkey in Easy For You to Sleigh. Lumpy_with_turkey_and_lighter.png Turkey.jpg Nuts Acorn Splendid is seen possibly eating one in Helping Helps though he ends up using it to replace Giggles' head. S1E3_Splendidhearsgiggles.png Helping_HelpsZ_(1).png Peanuts Mime's signature food. Mime is first seen eating them in Happy Trails Pt. 1. Some peanuts are placed in a blender to make peanut butter in Party Animal, Mime also carries a bag of peanuts which are slapped away by Lumpy. Lumpy feeds peanuts to his elephant, the elephant later chases Mime for his peanuts in Junk in the Trunk. S1E27_Mime_and_the_peanuts.png STV1E2.1_The_Peanuts_Bag.png Peanuts.png Bandicam_2016-12-18_04-12-22-641.jpg STV1E12.3_Junk_28.png STV1E12.3_Junk_84.png Sandwiches A food made up of two pieces of bread with a variety of food in between. Giggles is enjoying a sandwich in This Is Your Knife. One can be seen in Water Way to Go in the cooler. Lammy serves sandwiches to Giggles, Petunia and Flaky in Royal Flush. Pop eats a sandwich in Clause For Concern while waiting for a train to get out of his path. Lumpy is also shown to enjoy sandwiches in A Change of Heart, Letter Late than Never, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, and All Work and No Play. Lammy serves sandwiches to her friends in Royal Flush. This_Is_Your_Knife_Z_(18).png Water_6.jpg S3E15_Want_a_sandwich.png Sandwich.png HWH78.png Sammich.png Sandwichinabox.png S3E17 Lammy.png S4E2_All_Work_Lumpy_eating.png Burgers A different kind of sandwich that usually has a chunk of beef (made from grounded meat) in between two buns. In Flippin' Burgers, a lot of burgers and patties can be seen in the burger joint. Lumpy is seen eating a burger with a heart in A Change of Heart. Lumpy eats another burger which gives him a heart attack. Lumpy can be seen chewing on a burger in A Bit of a Pickle. Indexcuddlesflippygiggles.jpg|Figures burgers would be seen in an episode with burgers in the name. FB21.png|Some patties on the grill. Heartbitemark.png Cheeseburger.png S3E13_Police_Lumpy.PNG Sub A sandwich made with a long roll. Lumpy is seen holding one on his Season 3-4 intro card. Lumpy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png Spices and Sweeteners Spice is a powdery substance that is used to add flavoring to food. Sweeteners are used to make foods taste more sweet as the name implies. Honey A sweet, sticky fluid made by bees. Nutty slurps some from a hive in Take a Hike. Honey is also seen on a supermarket shelf in ''Chew Said a Mouthful''. Moarhoney.png I%27ll_take_all_of_them.png Sugar A sweet crystalline substance that is used to make foods taste sweet. Giggles and Petunia have a bowl of sugar for their lemonade in Eyes Cold Lemonade. Nutty uses way to much sugar for a simple bowl of punch in Party Animal. Sugar plays a huge role in Concrete Solution, Nutty steals a bag of it, it gets mixed into a bridge, causing it to melt when it rains, and the bridge made from sugar is devoured and destroyed by Nutty. Numerous bags of sugar can be seen at the candy store in Chew Said a Mouthful. Nutty brushes his teeth with sugar and pours some into his coffee. Nutty has a glass of sugar in A Sucker for Love Part 2. Sugar.png PA35.png Lotsasugar.png Sugarbag.png PA45.png Azdfyhuytuif.png Cejghdhfu.png STV1E8.2_The_Jawbreaker.png Ok....png Cuposugar.jpeg Asfl_sugar.png Salt A white crystalline substance used in the seasoning of food. Seen in Dunce Upon a Time next to the pepper shaker Cuddles is in. Salt shakers can be seen in A Change of Heart, one on the diner's counter and on a table. Sniffles spills some salt in Tongue in Cheek and unsurprisingly he is disgusted with the taste of it. In the same episode, The Ants pour salt under Sniffles' broken nail. A salt shaker can be The Carpal Tunnel of Love when Cuddles and Giggles are sitting together in the diner. Petunia is advertised for a brand of salt at the end of All In Vein. Peppergrinder.png Salt_and_pepper_shakers.png Salt.png Fingore.png|Cringe. CToL4.png S3E21 Petunia morton salt.png Pepper A pungent, hot-tasting powder, commonly used as a spice or condiment. A pepper shaker is first seen in Dunce Upon a Time, which Cuddles wrongly chooses for a hiding place. Pepper shakers can be seen on the diner's counter and on a table in A Change of Heart. A pepper shaker is seen in The Carpal Tunnel of Love while Cuddles and Giggles are in the diner. Sniffles spills some pepper in Tongue in Cheek and sneezes when he licks it. Fddjfcfhdujduf.png Salt_and_pepper_shakers.png Pepper.png CToL4.png Sweets Sweets are a food that contains high amounts of sugar and usually contains no nutritional benefit. They are notably enjoyed and consumed by Nutty. Nutty's Wardrobe Nutty wears a candy apple on his head, a large swirly lollipop on his cheek, an all day sucker on his other cheek, and a candy cane on his chest. Candied Apple An apple coated with a thin layer of cooked sugar or caramel and fixed on a stick. One of the candies that Nutty wears. Nutty brings and consumes a big candied apple to a vegetable competition in Aw, Shucks!. Disco Bear loses his skull trying to eat a candied apple in his Smoochie. HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_20.png HalSmT8.png Candy Cane A candy that is known for it's minty taste. It is one of the candy's in Nutty's wardrobe. Fliqpy uses three candy canes for a trap in Easy For You to Sleigh. Nutty dreams about eating a giant candy cane in Dunce Upon a Time. Four candy canes surround Nutty's bed in Chew Said a Mouthful, it's hard to tell if they are real or not since all four of them have bite marks, implying Nutty bit them or they all came with bite marks for decoration. They can also be seen on a stand at the candy store. Nutty serves a candy cane with some breakfast to his chocolate wife in A Sucker for Love Part 2. Nutty has several candy canes sticking out of stomach after eating to much candy in False Alarm, a candy cane is also the candy the snaps Nutty back to his old self. ETS120.png Bedsweetbed.png STV1E8.3_Supermarket_Panoramic_View.png Asfl_breakfast.png False_Alarm_6.png Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_2.51.04_AM.png Chocolate A solid candy that first appears in a vending machine in Nuttin' but the Tooth. In Class Act, Nutty has chocolate on his face after biting Sniffles' costume, there may have actually been chocolate stuffed into the giant candy cane costume. Lumpy has several chocolate bars when he goes to the theaters in Keepin' it Reel. The Mole accidentally gives Lumpy a box of chocolates. Some kiss chocolates, which were suppose to be for Flippy's party, are eaten by Nutty in Party Animal. Lumpy eats from a box of chocolates in Letter Late than Never. Nutty falls in love with a chocolate box in A Sucker for Love Part 2. Some chocolate bars can be seen in Bite Sized. Indexnutty.jpg Chocolate_in_cane_-_Edited.png My_bad.png Date_9.jpg STV1E2.1_The_Ingredients.png Notforhim.png S3E4_The_chocolate_box.png The_door_wont_open.png Bite_sized.png Cotton Candy A sweet, fluffy candy that melts when wet. Nutty is seen eating some in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Sniffles is seen selling cotton candy in ''Easy Comb, Easy Go'', and Disco Bear attracts Nutty's unwanted attention after using it as hair. WTracks45.png Oh boy, Cotton Candy!.PNG Sugarcub_5.jpg Gum Any of numerous colloidal polysaccharide substances of plant origin that are gelatinous when moist. Flaky suffocates on some gum in her Smoochie. Gumballs A ball of chewing gum. The Mole spills some all over the sidewalk in See What Develops. Nutty smashes a gumball machine in A Sucker for Love Part 1. Gumballs.png Toobadfornutty.png S3E4_A_gumball_machine.png Jawbreaker A large, hard, spherical candy that, as the name implies, shouldn't be bitten. A jawbreaker plays a huge role in Chew Said a Mouthful. Nutty breaks his jaw trying to eat it. He later loses his tongue trying to taste it, tries blending it, and tries to pull it out of Toothy's eye socket. Nutty breaks his jaw trying to eat a jawbreaker again in Bite Sized. Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_11.28.19_AM.png|It's so magnificent, it gets its own little pillow. Bite_sized.png Jellybeans Small beaned-shaped candies. Nutty uses jellybeans to make his coffee in Chew Said a Mouthful. Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_10.58.01_AM.png|Don't worry, these won't grow in your stomach when you eat them. Licorice Some sticks can be seen in a jar in Icy You. IY11.png Lollipop A popular candy choice among the characters. Two of them are on Nutty's body. Nutty holds a lollipop in his season 1 starring pop-up, his TV featuring pop-up, and in his Winter Break starring pop-up. Toothy holds a green lollipop in his TV starring pop-up. Toothy carries a yellow lollipop in Eye Candy. Pop uses this treat to get Cub to stop crying over his ear injury. Nutty is seen holding a lollipop in Stealing the Spotlight, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and the beginning of False Alarm. In As You Wish, Nutty wishes for a giant lollipop. Nutty brushes his teeth with an orange lollipop in Chew Said a Mouthful. Cub has a lollipop in See What Develops and A Sucker for Love Part 1, though Nutty swipes it away in the latter. Nutty eats a lollipop in the shape of a flute in In a Jam. Nutty%27s_Season_1_Intro.gif Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_10.09.34_AM_-_Edited.png Toothy%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif Before_dung.png Indexcub.jpg 43STS.png Nutty_with_gigantic_lollipop_.png Ok....png Devel_10.jpg Nuttywithlolly.png Jam_14.jpg False_Alarm_2.png Marshmallows A sweet that Flaky and Fliqpy roast at a campfire in This Is Your Knife. In Chew Said a Mouthful, marshmallows sit on a shelf at the candy store. Nutty roasts marshmallows over a fire in Camp Pokeneyeout. Flippy is seen holding a stick with three marshmallows on his internet season 3-4 starring pop-up. This_Is_Your_Knife_Z.png_(2).png This_Is_Your_Knife_Z_(44).png 1x1.jpg|So, nobody cares if a fly lands on one of these? S4E8_Nutty.png Flippy%27s_Season_3_and_4_Intro.png Miscellaneous Candy Instances where numerous amounts of candy are seen at once. Trick-or-treaters in Out of Sight, Out of Mime are seen with numerous amounts of candy, Nutty in particular has his bag so full that some of the candy is slipping out. The Mole also has a bowl filled with a lot of candy in the same episode. More candy is seen at a convenience store in Icy You. Numerous bars and wrappers can be seen in Nutty's bedroom in Chew Said a Mouthful. In the same episode a wide variety of candy can be seen in the candy store. Nutty is sitting around a pile of candy when he imagines watching a movie with a candy machine in A Sucker for Love Part 1. Nutty has candy scattered around his house in A Sucker for Love Part 2. A large amount of candy can be seen throughout False Alarm. Nutty can be seen standing around numerous pieces of candy on both his internet season 3-4 pop-up and his TV starring pop-up. OOSOOMZ.png Candy_plz.jpg OOSOOMZ_(16).png OOSOOMZ_(17).png Icy_you_2.PNG Bedsweetbed.png STV1E8.2_Walking_on_Supermarket.png I%27ll_take_all_of_them.png S3E4_The_long_hand.png S3E4_Nutty_cooking.png S3E4_Affair.png False_Alarm_3.png False_Alarm_7.png Nutty_says_no.png Nutty%27s_Season_3_and_4_Intro.png Nutty%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif Vegetables Vegetables is an edible plant that is grown and consumed once ripe. It can be served in sandwiches. Beet Dark red roots that are eaten as a vegetable. Two beet slices are served as prison food to Lammy in A Bit of a Pickle. S3E13_On_tray.png Carrot A tapering orange-colored root eaten as a vegetable. Several non-orange carrots can be seen when Lumpy is preparing his stew in Dunce Upon a Time. Sniffles brings a glowing carrot to a vegetable contest in Aw, Shucks!. Lumpy is seen chopping a carrot in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and ends up baking a carrot cake with a bunch of raw carrots shoved into it. Cuddles has carrots in his groceries in A Bit of a Pickle. Russell serves Disco Bear's head with four carrot slices. Cuddles chokes on a carrot in his Smoochie. In Snow What? That's What!, Ski Kringle, From Hero to Eternity, and Chill Kringle carrots are used as noses for snowmen. Snow5.png Kringle_Frosty.jpg STV1E1.2_61.PNG Carrot.png Ddfdfgggh.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_20.png STV1E13.1_Missed_Lumpy.png STV1E13.1_Ready_to_party.png|Lumpy took the name carrot cake a little to literal. S3E13_Cuddles_with...CARROTS!!.PNG S4E6_Discobread.png Snowman_face.png Corn A large grain plant that can grow to extreme sizes. If cooked to a hot enough temperature, it can pop into popcorn. In Aw Shucks! Lumpy wins the vegetable contest with a giant ear of corn. Some corn kernels are served as prison food in A Bit of a Pickle. Pop eats a corn on a cob in his Smoochie. AS2.png S3E13 ABOAP61.png BBQcorn.png Lettuce An edible leaf often used in salad. Some lettuce is served with a tomato slice to Disco Bear in A Change of Heart. Salad.png Parsley A leafy herb used as a garnish for meals. Russell serves Disco Bear's head with two pieces of parsley in Put Your Back Into It. S4E6_Discobread.png Peas A spherical round seed eaten as a vegetable. In Wishy Washy, When Lumpy pulls the glove out of Petunia's throat some peas can be seen on the glove. Filthyglove.png|Note to self: Never eat peas. Other Burrito A Mexican dish consisting of a tortilla rolled around a filling, typically of beans or ground or shredded beef. Toothy is served a burrito in Concrete Solution. Lumpy also eats one in Wingin' It. Food.png Wi_burrito.png Fondue A dish where small food is dipped into melted cheese or broth. Disco Bear is seen with hot fondue in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! HTF_Moments_-_Flaky_and_Disco_Bear_%27snow%27_dead_(S02_E51)_2.png Pizza A dish of Italian origin consisting of a flat, round base of dough baked with a topping of tomato sauce and cheese, typically with added meat or vegetables. Flippy brings a pepperoni pizza to the tiger base with a knife in place of one of the slices in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Shifty's face melts when he eats a hot slice of pizza in Cheesy Does It. Flippy_tiger_bomb.jpg 01_-_Operation_Tiger_Bomb-19-44-26-.jpg Cheesydoesit.png Popsicle Cub is seen with one in A Hole Lotta Love. Hatlesscub.png Soup Cuddles is served soup in Concrete Solution. Food.png Tomato Paste/Sauce Some tomato paste/sauce can be seen in the flooded store in See What Develops. A can can also be seen in the fridge in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. DiscoBear Death 3.png Toamto_psateas.png Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Objects